when history repeats itself
by xoPaceandLove
Summary: they both moved on, but never forgot. a five part jemi fanfiction. /Demi Lovato&Joe Jonas
1. he needed her

A Jemi Fanfiction

Dedicated to ANaturalLovatic

1.

Christmas Eve, '12

What was happening? It was snowing…in Texas. Joe Jonas watched out the window of his family house. The snow made him think of her, they always joked how if it snowed in Texas they'd get married.

_'if it ever snows in Texas, we'll get married' a giggling Demi Lovato joked. Joe chuckled."deal" "oh" Demi jumped up. "I wanna show you something" she pulled out a short pink dress from her closet. Joe examined it closely. "it's for the tour this summer" Joe's eyes narrowed "that's in like 3 months" "a girls gotta be prepared" she shrugged "by three months?" Joe gave her a look. "don't look at me like that" Demi held the dress up "it's pretty, it's cute and short. So I know that when we're performing together all you'll be staring at is…me" she lifted her shoulder and dropped it just as quick. "your cocky you know that Demetria Lovato?" he asked, his eyes staring into hers. "I do, Joseph Jonas" she smirked, as as she did so Joe pulled her lips onto his and as they crashed together everything seemed so perfect. _

Joe came out of his day dream when his phone buzzed. **One new message.** He pressed open and saw the ID: his heart literally skipped a beat. "DLO" he pressed open and read the text. _Looks like we have to get married. Haha, Merry Christmas x _he wanted to reply but he just didn't know how. So, he just stared at those ten words over and over. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone blasted: this time a call. All his hopes crashed when he realized it wasn't her-it was his girlfriend.

'hey"

"hey baby!" blanda exclaimed.

"you seem happy"

"I am!"

"that's good"

"are you okay?"

"yeah , just tired"

"oh okay anyway…..

Blanda went on forever about everything that was irrelevant to him. He took a deep breath listening to or at least trying too listen to what his girlfriend was babbling on about

"are you listening to me?"

_"are you listening to me?" Demi asked over the receiver._

_"of course I am" _

_"oh my god the concert was amazing!"_

_Joe laughed._

_"why are you laughing at me?"_

_"it's just your cute when you fangirl"_

_"I am not fangirling!"_

_"yeah, you are"_

_"shuuut up." Demi's voice extended. "they asked about you, you know"_

_"they did?"_

_"yeah. I went backstage and their all; why isn't your boyfriend here?"_

_"why wasn't I there?"_

_'you didn't want to come, remember?"_

_"yes, I did. I was just…busy"_

_"mhm…sure."_

_Demi laughed. _

_"you have 'Jimmy Kimmel" tonight, right?"_

_"mhmm"_

_"I'll be watching"_

_"I know you will be"_

_"theres that cockiness again"_

_"you love it"_

_"I do"_

Afer twenty minutes of talking to blanda Joe was exhausted. A smile crept along his lips as he remembered how he and Demi could talk. The four hour phone calls, the incredible times they spent together and it hit him like a tone of bricks that he had managed to ruin every chance he had with her, but he


	2. best date ever

_'looks like we have to get married. Haha, Merry Christmas" _Demi Lovato typed into her phone, she gazed over the words countless times before looking up Joe's number. "DANGER" she giggled slightly adding him to the recipient list and pressing send on the text. She hadn't changed the name in over three years, maybe she should have but she didn't want too. That nickname was a memory. Like their failed relationship and even worse, their broken friendship. She missed him, more would to admit, to her friends and even to herself. She had been with Wilmer on and off again since mid last year and yet, she didn't actually know why she was with him in the first place. He was good to her, respected lately she had come to the realisation that they were better friends.

After five minutes, Demi looked down to her phone. 'no new messages' maybe he was busy. It was Christmas eve after all. She threw herself onto the bed, watching the ceiling putting her finger to her lips and unknown to her, thinking of the same day Joe was as well.

_"your cocky, you know that Demetria Lovato" "yes, I do." Demi smirked, letting Joe's lips crash onto hers. Everything seemed so right, so perfect. Joe leant in some more as Demi arched her back. Their kiss became more aggressive, more passionate. Demi wrapped her arms around Joes neck as his hands went under her thighs and pulled her around him. Joes lips left hers, as they rested now on her neck, her head dug further into the pillow moaning quietly Joe looked up. "are you sure?" Demi nodded, she was ready because their wasn't anyone that she trusted more than her best friend. Joe leant up slightly, letting Demi un-button his shirt…._

"Demi!" Madison yelled, jumping onto the bed, interrupting her thoughts. "hey baby girl" Demi smiled, pulling her down and hugging her tight. "Demiiiiiiiii" Madison yelled "I can't breaaaatheeeeeeeeeee" Demi let go. "whatcha doing?" Madison asked, sitting back up. "thinking" Demi replied simply. "about Wilmerrrrrrrrrrrr?" Demi frowned and shook her head. "No" "hm, then what are you thinking about?" Madison asked watching her big sister. Demi looked away from her sister and back to the ceiling. "things" she sighed "ahhhh" Madison nodded. Demi's eyes travelled back to her younger sister. "what are you "ahhhh-ing" at?" "the fact your thinking about Joe" Demi narrowed her brows and scoffed. "what? I am not!" "yes you are" "no I'm not" "Demetria Devonne Lovato stop lying to me!" Madison frowned. Demi sighed. "how did you know?" "because whenever you say "things" your almost always talking about Joe" "I hate that you know me so well" Madison lied next to her "it's a little sisters priority" she smiled. Demi rested her head in Madison's shoulder. "do you miss him?" Demi thought over Madisons question…did she?

_"what are we doing tonight?" demi asked. _

_"that's a surprise" Joe replied._

_"okay. I'll see you tonight then"_

_"yes you will."_

_The other end of the phone went dead, Demi smiled as she hung up. She started to look for an outfit to wear and began to sing lightly. "I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend. I'm lucky to have been where I have been" she smiled lightly, because she was actually falling in love with him. "hello?!" a voice called from downstairs. "up here!" Demi yelled. Marissa, Demi's one of Demi's best friends skipped up the stairs and into Demi's room. "hey babay!" Marissa smiled, jumping on Demi's bed. "oooooh, that's right. It's your big date tonight with Joseph…you gonna get dirty on his couch again aren't you?" she smirked. Demi's mouth dropped throwing a scarf at her. "shut up….my parents are down stairs!" "I'm sorry.." Marissa whispered. "YOU WANT TO GET DIRTY WITH…" her voice louder than before, Demi throwing more clothes at her. "your such an ass!" Demi shook her head. "you love me!" Marissa smirked. Demi watched herself, in jeans, a t-shirt and boots she turned to her best friend. Marissa nodded approving as Demi finally decided on an outfit. On the way to Joes, her heart suddenly began to pound faster and faster. Something about him made her feel so nervous, they had been together almost six months. __**(A/N they've been together since August 09) **__and managed to keep it a secret, though they didn't think they were doing a very good job at hiding it but this was their secret. She had crept on her mentions a lot and seen tweets asking about joe and she had sent countless tweets trying to convince them that they weren't dating but Demi was convinced they were useless, her 'Lovatics' knew her to well. Pulling up to Joe's apartment he shared with his friends, she took a deep breath and walked to the front door, knocking repeatedly. Joe opened the door. God he 'i was handsome. "hello beautiful" he smiled, kissing her check lightly and taking her hand leading her into his apartment. She looked around in amazement. There were candles everywhere. The room was lit beautifully. She couldn't have asked for anything better. "Ms Lovato, if you would follow me" Joe said from behind her, standing like a waiter with his hand out. Chuckling softly, she took his hand as they walked into the kitchen. "tonight we are making pizza's and watching sad and sobby romantic movies" Joe looked at his best friend. best date ever. Demi thought to herself Could he be any more perfect? _

"sometimes" Demi replied to her sister. Madison tilted her head slightly, and kissed Demi's check. "I love you" she stood. "Mom said that dinner will be ready soon ok?" Demi nodded as Madison walked out and she resumed her position staring at the ceiling "best date ever" she whispered to herself, as she fell asleep.


End file.
